La tradición
by anver
Summary: Una versión diferente de lo que pudo pasar el 24 de Diciembre al lado del ascensor... Y es que los que tenemos una dura coraza, a veces apenas nos damos cuenta que hay pequeñas grietas por las que se ve la luz...


Acabábamos de tener una corta conversación sobre si yo estaba preparada o no para ir a cenar esta noche en su casa con su familia. Sé que no quiere presionarme, pero también sé que quiere que vaya.

Una parte de mí está agobiada, es demasiado pronto, tan sólo llevábamos seis meses juntos ¿tan sólo? La verdad es que he tenido relaciones más cortas que esta. Otra parte de mí me dice que estoy exagerando, total, Martha y Alexis me tratan con absoluta normalidad, tanto antes como después de saber lo nuestro.

Me mira con esa cara de "me estas provocando", y me doy cuenta que mi labio inferior esta sujeto por mis dientes. No me doy cuenta y sonrío soltándolo, y él se relaja levemente. Sus ojos se estiran, con esa sonrisa tan especial.

- Si no estás preparada, solo tienes que decírmelo – me dice de nuevo y no puedo más que asentir en silencio – ahora debo marcharme, vengas o no, no puedo dejar que mi madre cocine – me dice ladeando su sonrisa, acariciando mi cara muy suavemente y esperando que la broma me relaje.

- Te acompaño hasta el ascensor – le dije poniéndome en pie

Al pasar por su lado en mi camino hacía la puerta, él roza deliberadamente mi mano, haciendo que me estremezca con el contacto. En este momento me gustaría poder abrazarle y decirle que no es culpa de él ni de su encantadora familia, que me dé tiempo, que me espere un poco más, que deje que poco a poco el recuerdo de la felicidad de los años pasados en mi propia familia, quiera borrarse con los recuerdos que poco a poco construyamos juntos. Pero no puedo abrazarle aquí.

Adoro abrazarme a él, sentirme segura y protegida entre el calor de sus manos, dejarme llevar y ser mi yo de ahora, pero mi vida siempre ha estado llena de miedos, y ahora mi miedo es que Gates nos vea y no nos vuelva a dejar trabajar juntos. No podría soportar volver a trabajar sin él. Creo que mis labios tienen vida propia, siento ese hormigueo en ellos, deseo besarle. Por dios Rick o te vas ya, o al final voy a besarte.

Salimos de la sala de descanso y caminamos hasta el ascensor, creo que jamás he recorrido este corto espacio en tanto tiempo. Dios, que se vaya ya o le beso. Dios, que no se vaya porque ya le estoy echando de menos. Sé que me esta rozando al andar deliberadamente, jugando conmigo, queriendo provocarme y que no pueda decir que no y vaya a su casa a cenar. Me lo estas poniendo difícil Rick, muy difícil.

Nos paramos frente al ascensor y aprieta el botón, se gira y me mira de nuevo.

- Te esperaré Kate – me dice – y entenderé si no vienes.

- Lo sé – le contesto con un hilo de voz, sin llegar a saber si me ha oído o no.

- ¿Te irás pronto? – preguntó.

- En un rato – le dije.

No puedo dejar de mirarle mientras el maldito ascensor no viene. Me dan ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y lanzarme a sus brazos, perderme en sus labios. Es Navidad, joder, entiendo su mirada de súplica.

De repente mira hacia arriba y sus ojos se abren como platos, su cuerpo se tensa en alerta. ¿Qué es lo que ha visto?

Miró hacía donde segundos antes él ha posado su vista… joder, lo que faltaba… nos hemos ido a parar justo donde alguien ha tenido la feliz idea de colgar una rama de muérdago.

Noto como mi tráquea se cierra e involuntariamente trago, ojalá con ese trago desapareciesen todos mis miedos.

Dios, y el ascensor que no quiere llegar.

- ¡Señor Castle! – grita a nuestra izquierda Gates haciendo que peguemos un salto- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que pretende? En mi comisaria las normas se cumplen…

Nos miramos asustados. Creo que la comisaría ha desaparecido de mi vista, sólo veo el azul de sus ojos mirándome con terror. Gates ha debido vernos en la sala de descanso…

- Así que, señor Castle – continuó Gates con superioridad – no se a que esta esperando para besar a esa chica – dijo con contundencia señalando el muérdago que colgaba justo por encima de nuestras cabezas.

No sé si es alivio por saber que no nos ha visto, o el deseo irrefrenable de lanzarme a él con la escusa, pero notó mis piernas incapaces de sostener el resto de mi cuerpo.

- Pero… señor – alcanzó a balbucear

- Las normas y las tradiciones se cumplen en mi comisaría detective - concluyó Gates

Miré a mí alrededor, el mundo parecía haberse paralizado por completo. Un par de agentes habían parado su conversación al teléfono para mirarnos, Javi y Ryan nos sonreían, no sé si era mi imaginación, pero todo el mundo parecía pendiente de nosotros en ese maldito momento.

Mis ojos le buscaron y cruzamos la mirada, apretaba su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, dándome a entender que si era lo que Gates quería, él desde luego no iba a oponerse. Se acercó a mí cara titubeando. No puedo recordar en que otro momento de mi vida he tenido tanta sangre en mis mejillas, mi cuerpo en aquel momento debía rondar los cuarenta y ocho grados, notaba como mis orejas ardían…

Y me besó. Fue un fugaz beso sobre los labios, sin apenas mover los suyos y sin que yo pudiese reaccionar se separó de mí y miró a Gates.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabe hacer señor Castle? – dijo Gates y yo creí morirme – será buen escritor, pero creo que la reputación de galán que usted tiene no se atiene con la realidad –le regañó.

- ¿Usted cree? – le dijo arrogante

- No es lo que yo crea, es lo que se ve – le dijo provocándole– esperaba más de usted.

Y lo que no sabía Gates es que Rick sólo necesitaba esa pequeña provocación…

Suspiró y me miró sonriendo, cogiéndome con ambas manos la cara y acercándose a mis labios para darme un beso de película. No puedo decir a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, porque pareció fugaz para lo que yo quería, pero eterno para la situación que vivíamos.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó a Gates cuando se separó de mis labios y sin dejar de mirarme

- Feliz Navidad señor Castle – recibió como única respuesta de Gates – detective...

- Feliz Navidad señor – le contestó él divertido.

Y Gates se alejó por el pasillo hacía su despacho con la mirada fija en un informe, yo juraría que la oí decir "_deben de pensar que soy tonta_" pero no puedo asegurarlo a ciencia cierta, porque mis sentidos estaban en otra parte y en otra persona en aquel momento.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y él dio un par de pasos atrás sin dejar de sostener mi mirada y se metió dentro, apoyándose contra la pared y sonriéndome. Levantó su mano y la llevó a su oreja, haciéndome el gesto de que me llamaría luego y le asentí y sin darme cuenta volví a meter mi labio inferior bajo mis dientes.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y giré sobre mis talones, encontrándome con las risitas de Javi y Ryan.

- ¿Os parece divertido? – les dije intentando parecer enfadada.

- Mucho Beckett, mucho – contestó Javi

- Me pregunto quien habrá sido el gracioso que ha colgado el muérdago justo ahí –le dije acusándole

- Te equivocas Beckett – le defendió Ryan

- Y ni te imaginas quien lo hizo – dijo Javi mirando de reojo el despacho de Gates.

Mi boca se abrió y miré hacia su despacho, en ese momento Gates me miró y vi como contenía una sonrisa…

Finalmente la dama de hierro no iba a estar tan bien forjada como quería hacernos creer….


End file.
